マダママゴト
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Kadang ia ingin melupakan segalanya, seperti melupakan bagaimana ia masih bisa bernapas meski rasa sesak kadang mendera, bagaimana ia masih bisa melihat dunia yang kehilangan cahaya, atau bagaimana ia mendengar sesuara tanpa mengerti sama sekali maknanya. / Untuk #PasirJingga #OkiKaguWeek Day 2


_**Notes:**_ Untuk OkiKagu Week #PasirJingga hari kedua dengan tema ' _Farewell'_. _Timeline_ diambil dari Movie ke-2 Gintama, dengan adaptasi beberapa _alternate reality_. Seperti biasa, dibuat ngebut tanpa mempersiapkan apa-apa, ketidakjelasan harap dimaklumi :)))

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

 **.**

 **マ** ダ **マ** マ **ゴ** ト

© Moon Waltz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Untuk setiap mimpi yang tidak ia harapkan datang, untuk setiap kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit saat pagi menjelang, untuk setiap ketukan pada pintunya yang semakin lama semakin menyerupai gedoran, Kagura berharap menerima satu bungkus saja _sukonbu_ sebagai imbalan. Dengan begitu, hari-hari yang mesti ia lalui mungkin jadi tidak begitu buruk, karena ia tak perlu memusingkan apa-apa selagi pikirannya disibukan oleh kalkulasi sederhana terhadap jumlah _sukonbu_ (yang akan menjadi) miliknya kelak.

Tetapi tidak ada _sukonbu_. Tidak ada, dan ia tidak pernah suka memikirkan _sesuatu yang tak ada_.

Mimpinya tadi malam tetap datang, asal tahu saja, mengimplikasikan bahwa pagi ini pun ia terbangun dengan kepala yang sakit luar biasa. Ia tak perlu menunggu, karena seperti sesuatu yang sudah tersetting dengan sempurna (seperti matahari yang selalu terbit dan tenggelam pada waktu-waktu yang sama), ketukan ringan terdengar pada pintunya. Kadang ia ingin melanjutkan tidurnya saja, mengabaikan suara ketukan-yang-akan-menjadi-gedoran-kemudian itu. Kadang ia ingin melupakan segalanya, seperti melupakan bagaimana ia masih bisa bernapas meski rasa sesak kadang mendera, bagaimana ia masih bisa melihat dunia yang kehilangan cahaya, atau bagaimana ia mendengar sesuara tanpa mengerti sama sekali maknanya.

Ia ingin lenyap, tetapi bunyi ketukan yang sekarang berubah menjadi gedoran itu menjaganya tetap waras.

Dengan langkah terseret yang menciptakan derit-derit pada lantai kayu rumahnya, ia hampiri pintu itu (menemukan dirinya tak lagi berharap _samurai_ perak bermata ikan matilah yang menantinya di balik pintu. Tidak, tidak, tidak, Kagura sudah lama sekali berhenti mengharapkan keajaiban itu. Tidak lagi.)

"Pulang pagi lagi, huh?"

Konyol, ia pikir. Bukan tentang komentar sinisnya, bukan tentang sosok yang berdiri dengan ekspresi jengkel di hadapannya. Tetapi tentang sakit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang, rasa sesak di hatinya yang jauh berkurang (tentang rasa lega yang diam-diam datang).

"Lama sekali kau membukakan pintu—" (untuk sepersekian detik, Kagura pikir ia berbicara dengan orang yang sama sekali berbeda, karena lirihan dan kelembutan dalam berkata-kata bukanlah sesuatu yang pria itu punya) "— _China_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria itu meraih _sanma_ rebus dengan ujung sumpitnya, mengunyahnya bersama suapan nasi kemudian menyesap sup miso di dalam cawan, begitu terus, berulang-ulang, hingga yang tersisa hanya tulang-tulang ikan dan beberapa butir nasi yang terlupakan. Ia tidak menyela makannya dengan obrolan, ia menunggu sarapannya selesai baru kemudian melontarkan komentar datar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau pandai memasak," ya, ya, seperti itu. _Selalu_ komentar yang itu. Berulangkali layaknya kaset rekaman yang diputar.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," sang gadis menjawab sambil lalu, tak peduli pada komplimen tersamarkan yang selalu ia ucapkan bila ada kesempatan.

Kagura meletakkan sumpitnya—menimbulkan bunyi ketukan pada permukaan meja, ketika mangkuk nasi kedua masih tersisa setengahnya. Sudah lama lidahnya seolah mati rasa, dan si pria terlalu tahu diri untuk tidak membahas nafsu makan si gadis yang berkurang drastis.

"Patroli lagi?" Sougo melipat tangannya sembari melempar retorika pada gadis bersurai jingga yang menyampirkan payungnya di pinggang.

"Hm."

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya, kau tahu? Itu bukan tugasmu."

"Anggap saja aku hanya mengajak Sadaharu jalan-jalan. Lagipula," gadis itu mengerling, memasang ekspresi yang menurut Sougo adalah ekspresi paling memuakannya hari ini, "Gi –Gin- _chan_ menitipkan ketentraman Edo padaku."

Inginnya Sougo menjawab _yang benar saja; memangnya dia siapa_ , tapi diurungkan niat itu.

"Kau sendiri," gadis Yato itu berkacak pinggang, "kau tak perlu datang setiap hari ke sini, kau tahu? Itu bukan tugasmu."

"Memang bukan," ia menyeringai kecil seraya berujar, "tapi _Danna_ menitipkanmu padaku."

"Yang benar saja!" ia membuang muka, memutuskan untuk segera pergi keluar kemana saja, asal tidak berada di satu tempat yang sama dengan si pria. Jingganya yang sepinggang bergoyang seirama langkah yang ia ambil kemudian perlahan-lahan berhenti saat si gadis mencapai ambang pintu.

"Hei, Sadis," ia menoleh sekali lagi, menyimak baik-baik wajah lawan bicaranya, "kalau kau mau, aku bisa membantumu mencukur rambutmu."

"Hee, kenapa?" ia biarkan dagunya bersandar pada kedua lengan yang bertumpu di atas meja, ia biarkan kalimat-kalimat menggantung di antara mereka, sengaja, hingga akhirnya tanpa ragu menambahkan, "bukannya kalau begini jadi terlihat lebih serasi?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jamnya berdentang tiga kali dan ia nyaris percaya ia hanya berimajinasi ketika mendengar suara ketukan pada daun pintunya. Ia menunggu ketukan itu menjelma gedoran tak sabar baru kemudian yakin siapa tamunya, baru kemudian memutuskan untuk membukakan pintunya.

"Kau...tidak pulang pagi?" Kagura menemukan rupa letih si pria, keheranan dengan jam kunjungannya yang tiba-tiba berubah. Padahal untuk banyak hal, Sougo-lah yang seharusnya dibuat keheranan, seperti ketika Kagura menyebut kata _pulang_ saat Sougo _berkunjung datang_ , seakan sedari awal Yorozuya adalah tempat ia tinggal.

"Hm," suara itu terdengar jauh sekali.

Kagura memberi isyarat padanya untuk masuk kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya menuju ruang tengah.

"Kau tidak keberatan tidur di sofa, 'kan?" katanya, sambil terkekeh geli.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Yang ditanya malah menarik sebelah lengan si gadis, menyebabkan suara kekehannya hilang sama sekali.

"Apa?"

Yang ditanya kembali tidak menjawab. Untuk beberapa saat yang lama sekaligus singkat, mereka hanya saling bersitatap.

Kagura merasakan genggaman pada pergelangannya lepas tatkala pria itu menggeleng dan berucap, "tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Kagura tidak menyadari kilasan kecewa terbayang pada wajahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Paginya masih seputar mimpi buruk yang ingin ia lupakan, seperti ia ingin melupakan gradasi putih dan perak lima tahun belakangan. Paginya masih diberkati dengan rasa sakit yang berdenyut hebat di kepala. Tetapi poin terburuknya, pagi itu diwarnai pula dengan kecemasan ketika ia tak mampu mendengar suara ketukan pada daun pintunya atau menemukan jejak keberadaan si pria pada sofa di ruang tengahnya.

Ia tidak ingin ingat, tetapi ia ingat. Ia benci menunggu, ia benci berharap pada sesuatu yang tak pasti. Ia takut dikecewakan lagi, karena, entah kenapa ia tahu bahwa penantian ini bisa jadi berakhir seperti penantian yang dulu. Ia merasa _déjà vu_.

Ia menengok melalui bahunya, memastikan jam-jam bergerak dengan benar. Tentu saja, tak ada yang salah pada jamnya, ia tahu. Ia _hanya_ tidak mau tahu.

Kagura nyaris terlonjak saat mendengar ketukan pada pintunya petang itu. Ia tak perlu bersusah-susah menunggu ketukan itu berganti menjadi gedoran, ia langsung saja meraih dan menggeser daun pintu, tak peduli karakter elusif yang susah payah ia bangun hancur lebur.

Di balik pintu ia tak menemukan mirah semerah darah, atau rambut sewarna pasir yang berkibar-kibar. Yang ia jumpai sosok lain, berkacamata, hitam dan hitam dan hitam yang mewarnai ujung kaki hingga kepala.

Si pemuda tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Shinpachi? Untuk apa kau kemari?" ia menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "kau lihat si Sadis?"

"Dia memintaku menyampaikan pesan padamu. Untuk saat ini dia harus pergi."

Kagura mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, berpikir ingin meninju sesuatu atau _seseorang_ di luar sana.

"Tapi, dia akan kembali."

Gadis Yato mendengus seraya mengerling tajam pada si pembawa pesan.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu, _Megane_. Aku tahu." ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

マダママゴト ( _mada mamagoto_ ) _—still playing house_ )

 **Fin**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fyuuh, jadi juga walau masih ngerasa kurang puas dengan hasilnya hiks. Endingnya juga kurang nancep #halah. Trus sepertinya bakal skip beberapa hari karena ada hal lain yang mesti dikerjakan ;_; tapi kutetap berusaha sebisanya bikin pas OkiKagu Day-nya biar mantep (?)

Eniwei, _Happy OkiKaguWeek_!


End file.
